1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunication system for providing a user of a portable telephone terminal with regional information, a radio base station thereof, and a portable telecommunication terminal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service system that promptly provides people with regional information that is closely related to the region where they live is desired. For example, when a disaster such as a fire or an earthquake takes place, if people can obtain information about the disaster, they can flee to safe places and/or take proper actions. As another example, when a short-term bargain sale is held in a regional shopping center, if people have the information of the sale in advance, they can buy cheap bargain items. Conventionally, such regional information is provided through advertisement in newspapers, television programs, radio programs, and so forth. However, newspapers and flyers cannot provide regional information on real time basis. On the other hand, since the service areas of TV broadcasts and radio broadcasts are wide, they are not pertinent to provide audiences with regional information.
Thus, so far, a service system that promptly provides people with regional information has not been present. However, in recent years, portable telephone terminals have been become common for ordinal people. Although portable telephone terminals are used for only voice communications, they can be treated as information terminals Thus, the users of the portable telephone terminals can be provided with regional information. In this case, new investment is not required. In addition, since portable telephone terminals are small and light, the users can obtain information anywhere and anytime. If advertisement of stores is placed through portable telephone terminals, the advertisement fees will cause the communication fees of the portable telephone terminals to decrease.